Vigilance - Season One
Season One 1/20/07 Episode 1.01 - "Majestic" Part 1 20 Jan 2081-21 Jan 2081 Characters: LT Devon Tanverr, LTJG Jenny Heller, SGT Kenny Lambert, CPL Kyle Watson, LCPL Marcus Daskar, PFC Nufae Podoppy; ADM William Lewis, CAPT Kenny Jackson, CDR Tommy Carter, CDR Mileena Nara, LT Anthony "Hard Rain" Madera Director: Josh Grumble Synopsis: It is a festive, albeit vigilant time on Epsilon. Today marks Armistice Day, the anniversary of the peace between the Zentraedi Adoclas Fleet and the Robotech Defense Force (RDF). There is much celebrating on Epsilon at Fokker's Tavern, where many famous ace pilots gather including the Roughnecks and LT Madera. The events conclude onboard the SDF-1/Alus, which features a parade and speeches by ADM Lewis and others. The next day, the UAS Stingray (Northampton-class Stealth Frigate, and the Roughnecks' ship) detects a strange energy signature picked up by one of its long-range probes, which it detects in the debris field of what was Deimos. The Roughnecks are dispatched and discover an abandoned, very damaged lab inside the largest chunk. LTJG Heller recovers a computer terminal and external omniculture power supply. The terminal contains an encrypted document. As the squadron leaves the lab, they are attacked by a group of 52 old Zentraedi Fighter Pods, which the squad dispatches quickly. Back on the Stingray, the information is moved to the Roughnecks briefing room and secured. Heller, Watson, and Daskar begin to go over the data - Heller is successful at opening the programming parameters, while Watson decrypts the information, which seemingly lists all agents of the shadowy group 'Majestic-12'. Very quickly, a concerned ADM Lewis walks into the briefing room to see what they have found, then exits just as fast, but not before granting the Roughnecks Level 7 Gray Security Clearance. Watson is left to ponder what they have seen. 1/27/07 Episode 1.02 "Majestic" Part 2 21 Jan 2081 Characters: LT Devon Tanverr, LTJG Jenny Heller, ENS Jessian Wetal, SGT Kenny Lambert, SGT K'taun, CPL Kyle Watson, LCPL Marcus Daskar, PFC Nufae Podoppy; ADM William Lewis, CAPT Kenny Jackson, CAPT Peter Monroe (U.A.S. Moray), Mr. Walter Dillinger (United Recovery Systems, Inc.), SMAJ Len Dodds Director: Josh Grumble Synopsis: The Roughnecks continue their authentication attempts on the purported "MJ-12" document. Tanverr is briefed on the situation, and later Wetal, Lambert, and K'taun when they arrive. Heller and Watson decide to attempt to back-up the MJ-12 document, but when they complete the data transfer, the original begins to self-delete. Watson is able just in time to stop the data loss, and in the process discovers 2 buried code fragments. Watson realizes the first code fragment is a set of spatial coordinates, which appear to be empty space at a distance app. 18,000 light years from the Epsilon System. The second is a code that apparently points to MJ-1, Dr. Flighter, as possibly the creator of the document. Heller also discovers the file was modified just 3 days prior, and that the terminal BIOS cannot be accessed. The squad still has doubts regarding ADM Lewis, and talk to CAPT Jackson about it, who tries to stall the Admiral. Jackson is ordered by Lewis to accompany him to Epsilon in an emergency JDC meeting in light of the MJ-12 findings. Meanwhile, Tanverr seeks permission to take another ship to the Deimos fragments and inspect the area for anything they may have missed, as well as tow the fragment away from the area. The order is granted, and the Roughnecks depart for the UAS Moray, a Northampton-class frigate commanded by CAPT Monroe, which is part of the 3rd Recon Fleet (3RF). Monroe is briefed by Tanverr, and Mr. Dillinger is introduced, who will tow the moon fragment. The Moray and Dillinger's ship arrive near the remains of Deimos without incident, and the Roughnecks take up position around the fragment while Dillinger's crew set up. Instead of towing it, 2 'modular fold clusters' are installed on either end and it is folded to the asteroid belt. Dillinger then takes his leave. The Roughnecks again take up position, and Podoppy goes in to investigate with Lambert. The two cut a whole in an emergency bulkhead, revealing a metal coffin-like box, but not before a strange, 45' tall robotic create appears out of cloak ready to attack! Lambert reacts quickly and destroys the thing, which then explodes violently, showering them in debris and dislodging the metal box, whose lid now opens, revealing heavy mist and a green liquid. The two find a humanoid male inside! Podoppy closes the box and tucks it under her Veritech arm, flying back to the ship. Once the squad begins returning, the Moray warns them of MANY bogeys heading their way, which turn out to be 1,000 Dhivnei Attack Scouts!! Then, 4 Clam Ships 'de-cloak' in the open position. The squad, with assistance from the Moray, manage to lay down volley upon volley of missiles, bombs, and heavy laser barrages to destroy much of the advancing force, enabling them to return safely, and the Moray to quickly slipstream back to Epsilon. On the flight deck, HAZMAT and medical teams establish a secure perimeter. When the box is opened again, and the person's suit removed...it is the MIA CAPT Bill Hunt!! Hunt is stabilized, and his only word uttered before losing consciousness again is..."Bach"... 2/24/07 Episode 1.03 "Podoppy" 22 Jan 2081 Characters: ENS Jessian Wetal, SGT Kenny Lambert, SGT K'taun, LCPL Marcus Daskar, PFC Nufae Podoppy; CAPT Kenny Jackson, MG Frank Steele, Gov. Nureff, General Tassadar Director: Josh Grumble Synopsis: It is early morning on the Stingray, and CAPT Jackson, having just returned from Epsilon, calls Wetal, Lambert, K'taun, Daskar, and Podoppy to the Roughnecks conference room. They are being sent on a Civil Defense mission - orders directly from ADM Lewis - that will take them app. 5 days to complete: help demolish old buildings on the southern province of Kantasha (on Ishtar) in preparation to receive the 3,000 Tiresian refugees*. Podoppy's skills are tapped for this project, and the remaining Roughnecks are sent in to assist with the cleanup and for defense under command of Wetal. The Roughnecks launch once in orbit of Ishtar and rendezvous with a group assembled by MG Steele, head of the EDF Corps of Engineers (the group consists a Chimaera-class ship and 2 Horizont-class dropships, 1 of which is Civilian Defense). The group then proceeds to the site and meets up with Governor Nureff of Kantasha, as well as several eager Ishtar "architects" willing to learn new skills from Podoppy. Once formalities are dispensed, Podoppy and others begin wiring the 5 buildings they will take down by way of controlled demolition. Unfortunately, the 4th building is prepared incorrectly, and it topples over towards the safety area. A secondary explosion is heard! Upon further investigation, the Roughnecks find a subterranean stucture of some kind, with a floor nearly 200' below the surface. They enter to investigate, finding the room to be of extremely old construction and made of hand-made large bricks, not unlike ancient pyramids. Wetal, using infrared, first discovers what the room contains: a circular object nearly 50' in diameter, standing upright. The dust and debris finally settles, and they can't believe what they see...a strange 'gateway' of some type, with strange glyphs all along the ring and base. Almost before they can react, the center of the gateway begins to ripple, and a perfect image of deep space is seen. Daskar picks up a piece of debris and throws it at the image, where it continues on, apparently floating in space! Lambert is even able to stick a chunck of metal into 'space' and pull it out, where it is noticed to be extremely cold. Suddenly, part of the room collapses, shaking up the gateway, and it is noticed that smaller, followed by larger pieces of metal and rock begin flying into the gateway! Another large chunk of rock hits the gateway, nearly pushing it over, and then there is a flash of blackness over the room, and everyone loses consciousness... The Roughnecks awaken, and their VFs begin restarting, one system at a time. They discover that they are now in deep space, their location unknown. The group sends out an all-bands distress call, hoping someone will find them. Someone does, but not who they hope. A strange signal is intercepted, and then, an alien voice begins speaking over their comm channel, seemingly repeating the same thing, but each time, another word of English can be understood. The Roughnecks introduce themselves, and when they ask the alien where they are, it replies: "You are in Covenant space!" The alien tells them to prepare to be boarded. They suddenly see a single, strange vessel come across their port sides, and then a small fleet of vessels 'decloak'. The largest ship moves in and uses an energy beam that renders them unable to move, and then pulls them all inside! *Producer's Note: Before the season started, Bill and I put together some episodes dealing with the return of a "Super Regent." One of the things the Super Regent did was destroy Tirol using what were essentially inorganic explosives. He was also able to assassinate the NUA President in this way, as well as several old JDC members such as David Heller. 2/25/07 Episode 1.04 "Daskar, Centurion" 22 Jan 2081 Characters: ENS Jessian Wetal, SGT Kenny Lambert, LCPL Marcus Daskar, PFC Nufae Podoppy; General Tassadar, Centurion Shadi 'Mosaheen Director: Josh Grumble Synopsis: While in Guardian mode, the Roughnecks are brought aboard what they find out to be a General Tassadar's ship, where a large assembly of soldiers have amassed in formation. Other soldiers cover from higher positions, weapons trained on this new enemy. Tassadar is flanked by several "honor guards", walking directly to the Roughnecks. Tassadar fits himself with some type of throat mic/translator, then demands repeatedly for the Roughnecks to surrender - they are to come out of their fighters, but remaining in armor is acceptable. Lambert and Daskar get into their Cyclones, followed by Wetal. Podoppy also exits wearing her CVR, grovelling near Tassadar. He exchanges words with the Roughnecks, noting that he has not encountered their species before, and that they have come across over 200 worlds and conquered them all within this galaxy. Wetal asks where they are, and Tassadar calls up a holographic image of the Milky Way. When Podoppy sees Earth, she quickly points it out to Tassadar, much to Wetal's chagrin. The image of Earth is zoomed in, and the planet looks beautiful. Tassadar then shows the image of a factory, where strange dinosaur-humanoid creatures are assembling military vehicles while Covenant soldiers watch overhead. Tassadar reveals that this race is called the Voth, and that they are slaves to the Covenant. Tassadar asks what they call this planet, and Podoppy replies, "Earth". Wetal then asks Tassadar what he calls it, and he wryly replies "Conquered". Tassadar then asks how they got here, and accesses their VF main computers, revealing the recent images of the 'stargate'. He claims he has no idea what the object is, and orders them locked away in a holding cell until he can figure out what to do with them. As Tassadar and his guards leave, another individual comes in from a different doorway, flanked by mysterious blue-robed guards that disappear! This new creature wears bright silver armor, and begins to chide the Roughnecks before he is to take them away to their holding cells. Daskar's stance is very aggressive the whole time, as he begins to contemplate taking on this creature and his entourage of some 40+ soldiers! He notices Daskar, and asks "you want to kill me, don't you?" Daskar is offered a deal: fight, and the other Roughnecks can go free. He agrees, not knowing what he is in for. Daskar is picked up (in his Cyclone) by two honor guards and carried away. The Roughnecks soon realize that they can't go too far - the entire area is now closed off with some kind of energy field. As Daskar looks into this new 'room', he sees what appears to be a 1/2 mile-long oval collesseum of sorts! The one in silver armor walks to the far end, and as he does, several soldiers can be seen filling the 3 tiers of seats at either side as honor guards take positions near each column, each holding tall staves. An announcer's voice booms in an alien language, and the crowd cheers loudly. Another announcement is made, and even louder cheers and booms are heard, as the honor guards strike their staves to the floor while "Silver Armor" raises his arms high. Yet another announcement is made, and loud boos and jeers are heard. Just then, a figure runs out to Silver Armor (SA) with a box, which is opened to reveal some type of cylindrical metal object that fits in his hand. He then puts on a thruster pack, 'ignites' his energy sword, and begins charging Daskar. Daskar responds quickly, firing his beam cannon and hitting SA, revealing an energy shield. He fires 2 missiles that miss, then 2 more. These hit and explode, destroying the shield. SA keeps coming, and Daskar looses a volley of 4 missiles. SA takes out a rifle from behind his back, shooting down the volley. Daskar then brings his HIVAR to bear, shooting SA with a burst that damages his armor. At the last second, Daskar fires his remaining 6 missiles, and SA tries destroy them again, but misses! The missiles hit and explode, taking off SA's right arm. His chest bleeds, and the thruster pack explodes, throwing him back some 20 yards. As he hits the ground, the sword fades, just out of reach, and he lies bleeding. Daskar is stunned, and the crowd is dead silent. SA slowly tries to stand, grabbing the sword handle. Daskar yells for him to yield many times, slowly approaching with his HIVAR trained on him. SA gets to one knee, holding up the sword, which Daskar takes...and the crowd erupts in cheers and booming sounds as Daskar holds the sword ignited overhead. Just then, Tassadar runs in from the entrance, several guards in tow. He is shocked by what has happened. A scribe runs in, holding a metal canister. Tassadar reveals that 'everything according to the Prophesy has been fulfilled...you are now our Centurion'. He also reveals that 'a thousand years ago, the Oracle came to us with the Prophesy that another race of beings more powerful will show us a new way of life'. Tassadar takes a tapestry from the scribe, and on it is a rough sketch of what appears to be the the original ASS-1 (the SDF-1/Alus before it was rebuilt on Earth)!! Underneath the image are pictograms that appear to be A L U S. Tassadar tells him that he does know about this stargate, and that they found one on the planet that was near where the Roughnecks encountered the Covenant, and that they would help them get back to their dimension. 3/17/07 Episode 1.05 "Revelation" 22 Jan 2081 Characters: LT Devon Tanverr, LTJG Jenny Heller, CPL Kyle Watson, LCPL Marcus Daskar, PFC Nufae Podoppy; ADM William Lewis, CAPT Kenny Jackson, MG Frank Steele, General Tassadar, SMAJ Len Dodds, SGT Smith (Engineer), Marduk Scholar, MP #1, MP #2. Director: Josh Grumble Synopsis: Nearly 6 hours have passed without communication from Wetal and her Roughnecks. At 0600, CAPT Jackson calls Tanverr, and has him get Heller and Watson. They meet in the conference room aboard the Stingray. Jackson orders them to go to Ishtar and find out what happened. Meanwhile, Daskar, Podoppy, Wetal, and Lambert wait for Tassadar to return. When he does, he takes them to the dark planet (near where the Roughnecks first entered the Covenant's dimension), where they disembark in their fighters with a Covenant dropship and 4 escort craft. After flying over blackened, craggy landscapes and flows of lava, they come upon an excavated area where another stargate lies! Upon landing, they attempt to open it to no avail. Then, an image inside suddenly ripples and appears, and they see the room on Ishtar. Daskar tries to persuade Tassadar to come with him, but Tassadar says there will be a time for that. All 4 enter to see a stunned Tanverr. The area is still cordoned off and being investigated by MG Steele and his men, as well as SGT K'taun, local Marduk scholars and soldiers. Back on the Stingray, CAPT Jackson meets with Tanverr, Heller, Wetal, Lambert, Watson, Daskar, and Podoppy. They start the debriefing, but suddenly ADM Lewis enters with 2 MPs, each carrying a metallic case. The 'sword' that Daskar has is taken, but not after much dissent on his part. Lewis begins a strange line of questioning directed at Jackson, and it is discovered he is not Jackson at all, but a Majestic clone!! Lewis states that he will not tolerate any more treachery, and shoots 'Jackson' in the back of the head at the conference table. The Roughnecks are visibly stunned, and some shaken, but Lewis calmly continues with them. Lewis is shown all the footage collected up to the point when Daskar and the others came back. Lewis is shocked to see 2 other stargates, and tells them about the other 4 he encountered in other dimensions, as well as the 'main' gate on Earth. They are worried that the Masters may find it, but it is doubtful. Lewis seems to know that a Majestic operative is trying to communicate with the EDF without Majestic's knowledge. He also wants a scouting mission put together to investigate the "empty" region of space where he suspects Majestic is hiding, perhaps with a fleet. As the briefing finishes, a breaking news report goes to Fokker's Tavern in Huntersville on Epsilon. It shows the Roughnecks (from the night before) leaving the Tavern and apparently starting a major brawl! But wait, the Roughnecks were on a classified mission at that time... 4/28/07 Episode 1.06 "K.J." 25 Jan 2081 Characters: LT Devon Tanverr, LTJG Jenny Heller, SGT Kenny Lambert, CPL Kyle Watson, LCPL Marcus Daskar, PFC Nufae Podoppy; CAPT Kenny Jackson, CDR Tommy Carter, SGT Smith (Engineer, UAS Hydra), ENS Beltran (Conn, UAS Exodus), Bob Warner/MJ-12. Director: Josh Grumble Synopsis: Three days after the news of the Roughneck's bar brawl (the fact these were clones is unknown to the public and most of the EDF/NUA), the squad is summoned to the conference room by Carter following orders to remain on board the Stingray by ADM Lewis. During their meeting, Lewis tells Carter the coordinates of the planet. During the briefing, Carter informs the Roughnecks that the location where Jackson is being held has been found, but that no rescue mission is to be mounted. No official reason is given. Carter tells the Roughnecks unofficially these coordinates, and Watson pulls them up on star charts. The planet is within 2 light years of the "empty space" region. Carter becomes solemn, and removes his rank badge and pilot's wings, sitting them on the table. He then states that they are rescuing KJ, but he needs volunteers, as this could be grounds for court martial. Immediately, the 6 stand, taking off their badges in kind. The mission will be risky, as they'll have no support, and no intel on the location. Before the Roughnecks leave, Tanverr and Lambert get permission to use a special drug that has been developed to test if a subject is a clone or not, and use it on themselves and the other Roughnecks. Carter meets up with the Hydra, a Chimaera-class ship in the area. Giving bogus orders, he assumes command. The Roughnecks transfer over to the Hydra, and Carter takes it to a location near the planet where KJ is held*. A VF-17 Nightmare is sent out to scout the area around the Hydra. The Roughnecks launch and head down to the planet. They find an Invid dome hive, but no enemies. Punching through the shield dome, they encounter 8 Dhivnei Attack Scouts, which they dispatch. Just outside of the hive dome, Lambert and Podoppy see a black Horizont dropship with no markings, similar to one spotted weeks before Zentraedi command ship. The 2 go to check out the dropship, while Tanverr and the others enter the hive. Tanverr and co. go down to find KJ, and encounter 2 Warlord Battloids, which they destroy. They manage to get to the next room, finding remnants of medical and interrogation equipment. Where an Invid Brain normally would be, they find a mesh cocoon of sorts, and a dark humanoid shape within. They tear open the cocoon, and find KJ inside, bearing several wounds due to torture over time. They stabilize him and administer the clone-test drug, which comes back negative. Jackson then says 'wait', and digs into his own abdomen wound, pulling out a CVR helmet chip. Watson checks out the chip... Meanwhile, Lambert and Podoppy see a man in a flight suit run out from the dropship. They land on either side of him, and he pulls out a pistol. When Lambert aims his gun at him, the man drops it. The man then tries to push something on his belt, but it doesn't seem to work. He then runs, and Lambert grabs him. Lambert then sees his eyes roll back in his head, and white foam from the mouth. The image is sent to the squad, who notice it is Bob Warner - MJ-12! Tanverr and the others, with KJ in Watson's REO seat, head up to the Hydra. Tanverr tells Podoppy to get that Horizont fired up and to follow, but not to mess with any of the other "special controls" that have been found in the cockpit. Back on the Hydra, Watson sends the video to Tanverr. It shows KJ in his Alpha in space, surrounded by other unmarked Alphas. The date code puts it just before the Roughnecks capture weeks prior. The vid then jumps ahead to the bridge of the Exodus, a Voyager-class ship. We see an ENS Beltran stand up slowly, looking at the viewscreen. The screen is magnified, and it shows an entire planet and fleet of ships slowly decloak!! Inside the 'Majestic Horizont', Podoppy is looking over the controls and talking to the other Roughnecks, who are musing over what they mean. Podoppy, against orders, begins using some of the modified controls to activate the cloak, then the "Variable Geometry Fold System", enveloping the Hydra, and sets coordinates back to the Stingray. Once everyone is back aboard the Stingray, KJ is rushed to the medlab and treated. Everyone appears much more at ease that he has returned. Tanverr is very displeased with Podoppy, but puts off reprimanding her for now. *Producer's Note: Again, this happened on another episode that was put together before Season One officially started, and therefore, no synopsis exists. As part of a Majestic plan, the Roughnecks, along with the real CAPT Jackson, were captured and moved to an unknown planet. They managed to escape, but what the Roughnecks didn't know was that Majestic planned for this, and had already sampled their blood and began the cloning process. The Jackson that the Roughnecks took back was the clone, while the real one remained a prisoner. 6/9/07 Episode 1.07 "Bait, Part 1" 26 Jan 2081 - 29 Jan 2081 Characters: LT Devon Tanverr, SGT Kenny Lambert, LCPL Marcus Daskar, PFC Nufae Podoppy, PVT Tet (Aaron); ADM william Lewis, CAPT Kenny Jackson, CDR Tommy Carter, SMAJ Len Dodds, MSGT Johnson (Maint. Chief), CPL Hicks, CPL Hudson, LCPL Vasquez, CPL Kairn (EMT) Director: Josh Grumble Synopsis: The Roughnecks manage to get some rest after the events of yesterday. The 'Majestic Horizont' flies cloaked alongside the Stingray at sublight, its course programmed in on the autopilot. The Stingray has resumed its normal patrol route around the solar system. The Roughnecks are told to report to their conference room by Carter. Tanverr, Lambert, Daskar, and Podoppy arrive to find PVT Tet (from Charlie shift) still there. ADM Lewis arrives shortly afterwards and hastily starts to brief them on his plan: he wants to use the Horizont as bait for who he thinks will come to get it - COL Evan McKnight, commander of Section 7, the Dark Unit. Lewis has suspected him for years now, but was unable to do anything without concrete evidence. Lewis suggests that the Stingray focus its subspace mass detectors (that will be replaced during the next refit) to focus just inside the Horizont, allowing them to know when someone would fold inside of it. Lewis also recommends Podoppy for promotion. In light of this, Tanverr is lenient on Podoppy for her yesterday's actions, but does put an informal reprimand in her file. Tanverr comes up with something to aid their trap: he has a welding crew put together a copper mesh around the entire Horizont, creating what is called a Faraday Cage, to render all radio and sat transmissions to and from it useless. Lambert, Daskar, and Podoppy EVA to the Horizont with 2 EMTs, which have a drug that will stop the C-10* from killing the Majestic operative. Tanverr stays on the Stingray, his Strega ready. Three days nearly pass without incident, when suddenly the detectors pick up a warning - a small defold operation is occurring inside the Horizont. A figure in black CVR appears, stunned, as Daskar, Lambert, and CPL Kairn tranquilize the figure, who is determined to be McKnight. He is brought back aboard the Stingray and taken into custody by Lewis. Just then, a small explosion is seen in the distance, not far from the Horizont. Podoppy, still on board, sees emergency lighting kick in, and the screens re-boot, showing a 60 second countdown. She hurries back to the Stingray, and gets on-board in time to see the Horizont explode. Later in the evening, a curious Podoppy abuses her clearance to look up info on LT Madera. *Producer's Note: It was found that Majestic operatives used an advanced form of cyanide, called C-10, in capsule form inserted in the back teeth, to commit suicide should the threat of capture be imminent. Interestingly, the shape charge compound used by the EDF is also called C-10. 6/10/07 Episode 1.08 "Bait, Part 2" 29 Jan 2081 Characters: LT Devon Tanverr, LCPL Marcus Daskar, PFC Nufae Podoppy; CAPT Kenny Jackson, CDR Tommy Carter Director: Josh Grumble Synopsis: No on has time to prepare for what happens next. A 6-mile wide circular distortion appears in space, and from this, a modified Dhivnei Space Hive - much larger, but with a hole in the center (basically like a fat donut). The center crackles with energy as the Stingray moves away. From the center, a 'portal' opens, and several Dhivnei ships and mecha begin pouring out! The last thing to appear is a 2-mile long ship of unknown design battlecruiser. This 'battle group' appears to be headed right for Epsilon as it passes by the Stingray. Within minutes, a group of TDU ships intercept the Dhivnei group, and a battle ensues. Tanverr and Daskar are single-handedly responsible for destroying the huge cruiser, but not before two-thirds of the TDU battle group is taken out. The destruction of this new ship apparently sends the Dhivnei in retreat, as they head back into the huge Space Hive, after which it disappears. Back on board the Stingray, CDR Carter walks in, and right behind him is CAPT Jackson. He quickly debriefs the Roughnecks and gives them high praise, and some of them exchange choked-up words at Jackson's return. 6/16/07 Episode 1.09 "Invasion" 5 Feb 2081 - 6 Feb 2081 Characters: LT Devon Tanverr, ENS Jessian Wetal, SGT K'taun, LCPL Marcus Daskar, PVT Kepf-Nute Tet; ADM William Lewis, CAPT Kenny Jackson, CDR Tommy Carter, CDR Mileena Nara, SMAJ Len Dodds Director: Josh Grumble Synopsis: CAPT Jackson has summoned the crew of the Stingray to the main flight deck. He gives high praise and awards to some of the crew, and particularly to Tanverr and Daskar for their performance against the Dhivnei feeler force. (Daskar: Distinguished Flying Cross, Silver Star, promoted to SGT; Tanverr: Distinguished Service Medal, Silver Star). He ends the speech with words of encouragement, and a little something to get their blood going. Almost immediately afterwards, a Priority One NUA transmission is broadcast to all ships of the Fleet...it is a message from Barlow, the proclaimed Chancellor of the Dhivnei Union! He is officially declaring war against the NUA. Barlow's Speech: "Good evening, fellow creatures of the Universe. In case you are not familiar with who I am, my name is Carl Barlow, Chancellor of the Dhivnei Union, and Supreme Commander of all Dhivnei Military Forces. Please understand that I am granting you this...one...courtesy, right now. This is the one, only, and final chance for your...Alliance...to surrender all military installations, vessels, and personnel, and submit to the galactic rule of the Dhivnei Union. Do this, and I shall be lenient. I will endeavor to work alongside your current leaders to reach an amicable agreement that is in our best interest. However, if you choose the way of ignorance, I shall be left with no option for you other than the total annhilation of your way of life. You have 24 hours to decide if...." (scene on monitor cuts to NUA President Adrian Morrow in Council on Epsilon) "BARLOW! I will not tolerate this blatant act of aggression by a traitor and murderer! You will have your answer now...GO TO HELL!!" (back to Barlow): "Well then, Mr. President. Your intention for your people is quite clear. I have no other choice. Understand that now...the Dhivnei Union declares war against your Alliance...and against Humanity, and the parasitic alien hosts that you harbor!" (monitors go black) The entire assembly is more or less stunned. Jackson dismisses everyone, and tells them to remain alert. The next day, CDR Nara gives orders to Tanverr to have the Roughnecks report to the flight deck. They arrive to find the other 3 squadrons on deck. Nara gives their orders, and everyone gets their fighters ready. The Stingray moves towards Epsilon V, and the Roughnecks (and others on the flight deck) notice a 'small' distortion in the distance - it is the modified Space Hive again, and enemy mecha and ships being pouring out! 1016 shps, 11,000 mecha; EDF: 450 ships, ??? mecha It is 'small' Dhivnei fleet, attempting to "blockade run" the EDF fleet that has amassed protecting Epsilon V. A major battle breaks out. The Stingray is several thousand miles out, and heads towards the battle, but not before her squadrons launch, with CDR Nara in the lead. One of the clam ships breaks away and begins heading towards K'taun, Daskar, and Tet's position. Daskar is successful in bombing the clam ship into oblivion. Tanverr, K'taun, Daskar, and Tet dispatch the remaining Attack Scouts it released. 6/23/07 Episode 1.10 "Allies" 6 Feb 2081 Characters: LT Devon Tanverr, ENS Jessian Wetal, SSGT Marcus Daskar, SGT Kenny Lambert, LCPL Nufae Podoppy, PFC Kepf-Nute Tet; ADM William Lewis, CAPT Kenny Jackson, CDR Mileena Nara, CPL Hanover (REO w/ Lambert), Dr. William Flighter, Charles Vandenberg, Clarence Spender Director: Josh Grumble Synopsis: The Dhivnei, unable to punch through the EDF defenses, regroup and the battle lines are drawn near Epsilon V. The Roughnecks have returned to the Stingray and resupplied and taken stock of their situation. Tanverr has Daskar, Lambert, Podoppy, Tet pilot the Legios for this next run. It isn't long before the crew of the Stingray can see the battle resume in the distance. The Stingray quickly moves into combat range after the Roughnecks launch to start Tanverr's plan against the modified Space Hive - using a remote radar unit to track it's movements. Tanverr and Wetal take AABs for the first time. Lambert takes the remote unit operator, Hanover, who is very nervous. The Roughnecks are engaged by 6 Warlords and 24 Attack Scouts, which they manage to dispatch. Daskar, Lambert, Podoppy, and Tet punch through the shield with their Destabilizers and the radar unit is successfully attached. On their way to the Stingray's position, the Roughnecks are intercepted by a Clam Ship full of Attack Scouts! Tanverr orders Lambert back to the Stingray, while he, Daskar, Podoppy, and Tet fight the Clam Ship. Daskar and Tet pass by as it is opening using missiles and bombing runs, destroying half of what was in the top. The Stingray sees that they are in trouble, and races back to assist, firing laser cannons and heavy missiles into the Attack Scout cluster! Dasker then launches another barrage of bombs, hitting the Clam Ship's engines and destroying it. Daskar also makes Ace! During this time, the Dhivnei's prototype cruiser comes in, and suddenly begins firing its main gun on its own forces, then makes a run for the right flank. It fires again at another group of Dhivnei ships, allowing the amassed EDF Fleet to close in around the Dhivnei lines. Just when all seems to be going well, the Dhivei open a hole in the EDF defenses on the left flank, and punch through with several thousand mecha and 3 troop carriers (Zentraedi Landing Ships). The order for the Roughnecks and the Stingray to protect the Cyclones on the ground at the outpost seems to come too late, as 30,000 'cyborg troopers' immediately begin pouring out of the 3 carriers, and within minutes the outpost is overrun. With the Dhivnei fleet regaining the advantage and pushing the attack, another large mass of enemy mecha begins coming through the modified Space Hive - 3,000 Dhivnei Space Troopers! The EDF quickly regroups to make a strategic withdrawal back to Epsilon IV. During the retreat, it is noticed that a ship has pulled alongside the Stingray - the prototype Dhivnei Cruiser! Just as the Roughnecks see this, several dozen MPs enter the flight deck and clear everyone out besides the Roughnecks. Lewis enters with Jackson at his side. The Rougnecks, around the perimeter that has formed, can't quite see or hear what is being said, but it appears that Lewis and Carter are waiting for something. Just then, 3 individuals in black CVR defold just in front of them. They are made to surrender their utility belts and sidearms, and remove their helmets, revealing them to be Dr. Flighter, Vandenberg, and Spender. Lewis appears to have a short conversation, then he gestures to the Roughnecks to follow them to their conference room. In the Roughnecks' conference room, Lewis addresses Dr. Flighter, who gives Daskar a 'flash drive' to look at, which contains the MJ-12 document, schematics on the prototype cruiser, a document/sketch for the stargate (including something about 'activation harmonics'), star charts, fleet strengths and positions, cloning program details, Dhivnei mecha, etc. Flighter also talks about how Majestic, in his eyes, is no more, and that Barlow has more or less perverted it to his ideals. And the biggest revelation - that, while on a mission in 2064 to what is now Dhivnei Prime, Barlow was literally possessed by the spirit of the Regent...and he has slowly turned Barlow's mind to his own will... 7/15/07 Episode 1.11 "Payback" 9 Feb 2081 - 13 Mar 2081 Characters: LT Devon Tanverr, SSGT Marcus Daskar, SGT Kenny Lambert, LCPL Nufae Podoppy, PFC Kepf-Nute Tet; FADM William Lewis, members of the Joint Defense Council, CAPT Kenny Jackson, CDR Mileena Nara, LT Anthony "Hard Rain" Madera, SMAJ Len Dodds Director: Josh Grumble Synopsis: The losses are in: of the 450 NUA ships that defended against the Dhivnei's push to Epsilon V, 47 were lost; of the Dhivnei's total of 1016 ships and 11,000 mecha, 234 ships and 4,000 mecha were destroyed. Back on Epsilon at NUA Headquarters, a meeting of the JDC has been called to discuss plans to take back the outpost at Epsilon V. After much deliberation, a plan of action is formed, and will be comprised of a two-prong attack against their forces in orbit above the outpost, and against those controlling the base itself (by way of Force Recon on the ground with the Roughnecks providing aerial cover). Spender has relayed to Lewis that Majestic WILL have 1 or 2 cloaked ships within the system, each with a MJ member aboard (Sayers and/or Loengard)...probing for weaknesses, gaining intel, and monitoring ship movements, in order to communicate back to Barlow when to strike at Epsilon IV. The Regess has used an invisble sensor nebula to scan the area, and has been successful in locating 2 cloaked Horizonts...1 in Epsilon IV's orbit, and 1 behind Epsilon V. The Regess, being very cryptic, says she must depart to make preparations, and that she will return when the time is right. Not long after this meeting, forces are mustered and the attack is commenced. The Dhivnei are made to look like amateurs as NUA forces follow through with their plan of attack with minimal casualties and retake the outpost! Six hours pass, and military satellites begin reporting back disturbing images. It seems that Barlow has responded by launching new attacks at Ishtar (Marduk), Centauri Prime (Zentraedi), and New Optera (Invid). However, when he arrives at New Optera, he makes a startling discovery...after he somehow is able to uncloak the planet himself! New Optera has a Reflex Shield around it that he cannot penetrate!!! 3RF is assigned to patrol and investigate the Valivarre System (where Tirol was, former homeworld of Robotech Master, and the Tiresian people). Lewis thinks it would be wise because, according to Flighter, they have been using their cyborg troopers to mine the monopole ore on Phantoma to make their fold drives. The 3RF is to conduct long-range recon and report back all intel. Several weeks pass, and the 3RF now has all the intel they need. They have located a facility within Phantoma's upper orbit being mined by cyborg troopers. During the time the 3RF is gone, the NUA fleets at Ishtar and Centauri Prime battle back and forth with the Dhivnei, neither side having decisive victories. Finally, on 13 Mar 2081, satellites have new images to report. Sweeping across the starfield, starting at Ishtar, then moving to Centauri Prime, is a familiar winged-like force of energy! The Regess has returned and destroys the Dhivnei attackers! She then returns to Epsilon IV and speaks with Lewis. She relays that during her meditations, she was able to 'find' the Regent, and they have 'seen' one another, as she says: "I have seen the face of our enemy...and I know him well..." That evening, a Robotech Mothership suddenly defolds just outside of Epsilon IV, and without warning. The DEFCOM fleet opens fire as the ship is broadcasting a message on all channels, asking for amnesty and asylum... Producer's Note: The Season One "Two-Hour Finale" was the first time I attempted to do a more "scripted" episode. The synopsis reflects that, as each entry is broken down as a sequence of scenes (which involved the players) and "cinematic cuts" (which involved NPCs, and served to advance the story). Episode 1.12-1.13 ('2-hour season finale') 7/28/07 "Crucible" 14 Mar 2081 Characters: LCDR Devon Tanverr, LTJG Jenny Heller, SSGT Marcus Daskar, SSGT Kenny Lambert, CPL Kyle Watson, CPL Nufae Podoppy; FADM William Lewis, GEN Lucas Smith, ADM Owen Nordenbrock, LT Anthony Loren; various others (see info below) Director: Josh Grumble Synopsis: Cut Scene 1 hrs: In space, near Epsilon orbit; a lone Robotech Masters (RM) mothership sits motionless, broadcasting a message on all channels...they want peace, and wish to talk to us, and they offer a repaired Earth as part of the deal... NUA Anthem Scene 1: In space, near Phantoma (Valivarre System); Roughnecks currently in play are finishing up mission, gathering intel (all have been outfitted with -8R sensor pods); team is paired up, Alpha/Beta; CDR Nara calls them back to the Stingray...informs them that a RM mothership just arrived suddenly near Epsilon, and they actually are calling for peace! Cut Scene 2 hrs: On Epsilon, Landes Outpost, in North Moray; Lewis, Smith, and Nordenbrock greet the RM called 'Enabren' and his 2 'delegates' after arriving via dropship...they walk into a large conference room and sit down...Enabren talks of peace...Lewis has a hard time believing this, and even trusting these Masters, even if their 'ancestors', as they have called the old Masters, are no longer in charge...they reveal that they have an alliance with the Haydonites (a race not many are even aware of, that helped during the Sentinels Campaign against the Regent), and that they now have Shadow Technology, and can see through ours...they ask Lewis for an alliance with just the EDF, and Lewis obviously refuses, unwilling to alienate his allies...Enabren says 'then our business is finished here', and the RMs leave... Scene 2: Back on Stingray, Roughnecks conf. room; CDR Nara addresses squad, 3RF is done with mission (to gain intel on the monopole mining facility), get some R&R, new mission soon; she invites all squads to the O Club... Cut Scene 3 hrs: On Epsilon, Landes Outpost, in North Moray, large conference room; not even 15 minutes have gone by when another ship defolds near Epsilon orbit, measuring app. 5 miles long and of unknown design. Lewis and co. receive a holographic transmission to the conference room...a humanoid figure greets them, and immediately asks if they accepted the deal with the RMs...Lewis says no, and wonders who this is...'it' introduces himself as the Haydonite 'Optimus Prime', of the faction called the Autobots, and that the Masters have aligned themselves with the evil faction called Decepticons...Lewis admits their lack of Haydonite knowledge...Prime states that their 'historian', Vector Sigma, can tell them everything they need to know, and he then introduces someone else they know, and the image of an older Max Sterling appears, greeting them! He says they have a LOT to talk about, and that him and Miriya will be coming... Scene 3: The O Club, Stingray; Madera goes to talk to Podoppy about why he's been avoiding her Everything's Just Wonderful; before they can celebrate (and Madera can kiss Podoppy), red-alert claxons, everyone to battle stations, the 3RF is under attack by Dhivnei Space Troopers! Whatever Scene 4: Advance to Stingray flight deck, squadrons getting ready to launch... Cut Scene 4 hrs: On Epsilon, Landes Outpost; A large white shuttle lands just outside the hangar bay of the outpost, and Optimus Prime steps out...when he does, the shuttle (named Skylynx) transforms and becomes much smaller! Two Legios also land, and out step Max and Miriya...when they do, each Alpha and Beta disconnects and transforms! Lewis and co. greet them, and invite them inside the hangar bay to discuss things... Scene 5: In space, near Phantoma; the Roughnecks battle Space Troopers, then receive new Orders from CMDR Kova (aboard the Moray) to persue the escaping Troopers to the mining facility within Phantoma (on a 2-mile long chunk of moon, 13 miles below atmospheric boundary) and destroy facility...battle few remaining Space Troopers, Cyborg Troopers. The Roughnecks then destroy the facility. Scene 6 hrs: Return to Stingray flight deck, disembark; CMDR Kova announces mission is over, returning to Epsilon...CAPT Jackson comes in, saying he has orders from FADM Lewis for them to report to NUA HQ in 3 hours. Cut Scene 5: Landes Outpost hangar bay; Max explains their MIA status, and about the Icarus going missing due to a fold accident...the Autobots have pledged to help us defeat the Decepticons and the RMs who have allied with them...Optimus leaves with Skylynx, but the Aerialbots - Max and Miriya's Alphas and Betas - will remain with them...they also have the Icarus with several old REF crewmembers on board! Cut Scene 6 hrs: On Epsilon, NUA Headquarters, Huntersville; FADM Lewis has convened the JDC...CMDR Kova also is here to give report about mission to the Valivarre System (Majestic monopole operation destroyed); the Regess addresses the Council, stating it is necessary to destroy the Dhivnei now, and that she will take care of the Regent...the council will discuss whether it is in the Alliance's best interest to launch an all-out offensive against the Dhivnei/Majestic at Dhivnei Prime. The Sterlings are brought in, with much surprise from many of the council, and are brought up to speed; Flighter, Vandenberg, and Spender are also brought in to discuss the Majestic intel, and talk about Dhivnei fleet strength. During this time, the entire plan to attack Dhivnei Prime is mapped out, as they proceed to move forward with the Regess' urgings. Upon fleet strength comparison, it is revealed that the Dhivnei/Majestic outnumber the NUA Fleet by 3 to 1... Scene 7 hrs: Inside Horizont transport; the Roughnecks are on their way to NUA HQ in Huntersville...several of the Roughnecks discuss the upcoming battle...ends with Horizont landing at HQ. Scene 8 hrs: NUA HQ; the Roughnecks egress and are escorted to the JDC Operations Room, where they see the convened members of the JDC, as well as CMDR Kova, Dr. Flighter, Vandenberg, and Spender, who all appear to be waiting for them. Lewis greets them, and addresses the squadron...he talks about a new assignment, one that will be better suited to their skills and abilities as a team...the VF-1 Roughnecks will be reassigned to Section 7, as Dark Unit 02...they will still serve aboard the Stingray, but, pending certain details to take care of, be a part of Special Forces (which falls under the Special Ops Division, commanded by GEN Lucas Smith); Lewis says the assault on Dhivnei Prime will commence at 1700 hrs...the Regess steps up to volunteer her forces for the intial assault against the 9 Space Hives...CMDR Kova also volunteers the fleets of RECOM to assist, opening holes in the reflex shields, as does MG Sinclair (JDC member, representing the Defenders of Humanity colony, or DoH); 2nd wave - SYSCOM, Zentraedi Fleet comes in, pounding at largest Dhivnei positions; 3rd wave - "Cavalry Action" with remaining EDF ADSEF and TDU fleets, and IDF Fleet (Marduk), plus the Alus... Cut Scene 7 hrs: On Ishtar, Temple of the Emulators; Commander Sherak sits in meditation in front of the Altar of Stars...a young girl enters, Elensh, his daughter (half-sister of K'taun; mother was Tiresian)...he looks at her sternly, and she begins to cry, embracing him...he explains that she must remain on Ishtar, and there will be no more discussion...she asks him about K'taun, and he says this is not the time... Scene 9: Back aboard the Stingray, Roughnecks conference room; CDR Nara stands just outside the room, talking to Tanverr while the rest of the Roughnecks are inside, talking about who they want to see before leaving for battle... Cut Scene 8 hrs: In space, near Ishtar; Commander Sherak's shuttle docks with the Alus...as he and ADM Feff exit, Elensh is seen sneaking out of the shuttle just before the doors to it and the airlock closes...she begins making her way to the Emulator Temple...the Alus and the Marduk Fleet slipstreams to Epsilon... Cut Scene 9 hrs: In space, just outside of the Epsilon system; a squadron of 6 fighters (1 VF-22, 4 VF-5s, and a lone, modified VF-1S Super Veritech land on the UAS Dauntless, Ark Royal-class carrier - Lewis' flagship - and out steps Lewis from the Super Veritech! LT Lorens is there, exiting his VF-22. Cut Scene 10 hrs: Inside the Dauntless; Lewis makes his way to the bridge...LT Loren can be seen just behind him, not looking extremely happy...he gives his speech from the bridge to the assembled forces of the NUA: "Fellow guardians of freedom: I look around, and I see a lot of brave souls that have pledged their lives to defend this Alliance, and indeed, our very way of life, and I'm damn proud to serve with every one of you. But as I look around, it pains me to see that some of you wear the face of fear, and of uncertainty. I want to talk to you, right now. Know this - we are all scared. We all share a sense of potential pain and loss. Know that you are not alone. We will win - only if we stand together, and stare down the throat of our enemy, an enemy that does not care, an enemy that is repulsed by the things we hold most dear - unity, honor, and freedom. Remember this, as you prepare yourselves today for a place in the history of mankind - we stand today as one! And we will NOT roll over and die!!" The entire Fleet cheers; orders begin issuing, and the 1st wave moves to attack, RECOM and DoH forces go to slipstream, and the Invid transmute to light speed, splitting up into 9 attack forces, 1 for each space hive around the Dhivnei System. Scene 10: Stingray conference room; LT Tanverr addresses his squadron, who are already suited up in CVR, helmets at their side... Scene 11 hrs: Cut to Stingray flight deck; Roughnecks do final checks, prepare to launch...a space hive is visible in the distance, it's shield shimerring slightly... Scene 12 hrs: In Dhivnei space, near hive; combat with wave of Attack Scouts, Assault Battloids This Is Why I'm Hot. Within minutes, much of the Dhivnei fleet has been mobilized, heading towards the space hives to reinforce them...the Dhivnei start to push back our fleet from the hives. Just as it seems that the Dhivnei have started to turn the tide, several ships pick up a massive gravitic distortion from app. 200,000 miles from where the Roughnecks are...a small ship appears from this giant 'ripple', closing very fast on the Dhivnei position...suddenly, the cloak effect drops, and the Covenant Fleet appears! "En Taro Adun, Centurion!", says Tassadar as they proceed to attack the Dhivnei ships around them, cannons and plasma weaponry blazing! They clear a path to the hive, and a DoH battlecruiser knocks out the shield, paving the way for the Roughnecks (go in to knock out power core; they combat a smaller wave of Attack Scouts, a few Strike Units, and a few Warlord Battloids... When Worlds Collide Cut Scene 11: Once this hive is attacked, the 2nd wave moves in - EDF SYSCOM fleets and Zentraedi fleet...Macross cannons and flagships start firing in staggered volleys at some of the space hives and major Dhivnei fleet positions...it is not long after this that the Majestic Command Cruisers move in, and Bach's Heavy Cruiser along with several Zentraedi Carriers spewing out about 1000 Space Troopers begin targeting the Macross cannons and Ark Royal carriers of the SYSCOM fleets! This is happening during the Roughnecks assault on their targeted Space Hive... Cut Scene 12 hrs: Bridge of the Dauntless; cut to Lewis yelling 'STATUS REPORT!'...the Dauntless just took a grazing shot by a Majestic Command Cruiser...smoke and fire moves into the bridge for a moment before fire suppression teams move to put it out...the bridge is bathed in reddish light...Lewis yells out, 'Commander Graves, you have the bridge!', and he runs out, headed towards the flight deck...Loren is seen running behind him... Scene 13: Inside hive power core; Roughnecks, other surviving squads concentrate firepower on energy core and get the hell out! Cut Scene 13 hrs: Flight deck locker room, Dauntless; Lewis is about to leave the locker room near the deck after completely suiting up...Loren has left the locker room...the rest of the pilots of his squad are in their Metal Sirens...Lewis starts to close his locker, and out of nowhere, a figure in black CVR stands off to his right side, holding a pistol to his head - he takes off his CVR helmet, and it's 'John Doe' of Majestic! He says to Lewis, "you can't dodge me anymore Lewis", and begins to squeeze the trigger, and you hear 'BANG!'...then you see Loren, the barrel of his pistol smoking, lower his gun, and he says "dodge that, bitch"...John Doe takes the shot in the back of the head, dead on the spot...Lewis looks slowly to Loren, saying "I never saw it coming...", to which Loren replies, "Neither did he...come on, let's get these bastards sir"...they then run out to the flight deck and board their fighters. Scene 14 to various cockpit views: They receive orders from Lewis - "all available units, form up on my wing...we begin our attack run"...the Roughnecks are nearby, and form up near Lewis...they also see a unique pair of Legios - it's Max and Miriya joining in!! old Robotech intro Cut Scene 14 hrs: In space, near Dhivnei Prime orbit; Lewis and his gathered force of about 600 VFs make a bee-line towards the atmosphere...several reserve Assault Shuttles and Medium Cruisers come around from the far side of the planet, but the 'cavalry' arrives on their mark, just in time (EDF ADSEF and TDU fleets, and IDF Fleet (Marduk), plus Alus) Cut Scene 15: Emulator Temple in the Alus; the young girl, Elensh, has made her way to the temple and desperately makes her plee to Lady Mishalla, the Emulator-Priestess (it was her that used to sing the "Song of War" while they were under the control of the Masters). Elensh says that they must use the powers of their combined voices to sing a great 'Song of Victory.' At first, Mishalla refuses her, as she is not an Emulator and it is against her father's wishes. She moves up to the Temple Chamber anyway, and activates the system, allowing her to be heard by all NUA vessels, and begins to sing Prayer...marks start of final battle. Mishalla is inspired by this young girl's voice, and joins her in this Song of Victory... Scene 15: Just as Lewis and co. are passing by the Dhivnei's reserves, they are met by about 1000 Cyborg Troopers with thruster packs, and 6 'AI' Female Power Armor around a single, black VF-22 - Barlow...his group singles out Lewis, Loren, and the Roughnecks, while Max and Miriya take charge of the other fighters to engage the Cyborg Troopers...the Roughnecks are specifically targeted by the FPAs, while Barlow attacks Lewis. Barlow is blown out of his VF, parts of his CVR still intact, smoking. To their horror, the Roughnecks realize he is exposed to space, and isn't affecting him...his eyes glow an eerie pink/orange, and he summons a blast of energy, similar to a Synchro Cannon, and hits Lewis' fighter, shearing off half of the fighter and the cockpit. An incensed Roughnecks begin targeting him with missiles, which don't seem to affect him either. Just then, the Regess flies over in front of him, as the spirit-Regent leaves Barlow's body to confront her. She looks at him, and tells him that 'it ends now...', and appears to "reabsorb" his essence back into her. The team notice the shriveled husk of a man that is Barlow, in the fetal position, his eyes looking upon them in grief and anguish, just seconds before he dies... Cut Scene 16 hrs: The added NUA reinforcements turn the tide, and soon, the Dhivnei are bottled up...once Barlow is killed, Bach's ship is seen, taking heavy damage, and plows right through the Dauntless, destroying both of them...ADM Nordenbrock, who is on the UAS Repulse (another carrier), signals the fleet that Loengard (of Majestic) contacted them, giving an unconditional surrender!! Scene 16 hrs: Emulator Temple in the Alus; everyone attending Lewis' funeral is assembled, dressed in special Formal Class A wear, full regalia...LT Loren gives a half-choked up eulogy, the most emotion anyone has ever seen him display...Sanvean Scene 17 hrs: Fokker's Tavern, Epsilon; Jackson, Carter, and the Roughnecks sit around talking. LT Madera is seen there as well, who comes over and solemnly sits next to Podoppy, making his first real gesture of affection towards her... How's It Gonna Be...and fade to credits... Cut Scene 17: Somewhere in deep space; a recon ship is alarmed at what they find...the giant, floating, ghost-like 'husk' of a recently 'molted' Super Regent...Regent Theme Episode 0.01 (Bonus Episode, Robotech: Vigilance - Season One DVD extras) 10/14/07 "From The World Of Darkness I Did Loose Demons..." 29 Oct 2081 Characters: ENS Jessian Wetal, SSGT Marcus Daskar, LCPL Nufae Podoppy; Col. Davin LaPlant, SMAJ Len Dodds Director: Josh Grumble Synopsis: It has been over 7 months since the climactic final battle with the Regent, the death of William Lewis, and the end of Majestic. We learn that ADM Nordenbrock of SpaceFleet has filled in as the intermim FADM for the first 2 months, and that Max Sterling was brought up to speed and unanimously chosen to succeed Lewis as the New CIC of the EDF. For the past several weeks, the Roughnecks have begun their Dark Unit/Special Forces training under the firm hand of Col. LaPlant, former MILINT Training Director for the EDF. Alongside LCDR Tanverr, he is putting them through rigorous physical and mental exercises to determine whose skills best compliment one another's on the team by working the Roughnecks in rotating pairs with an XO. Today, ENS Wetal oversees Daskar and Podoppy on a special mission: to investigate a strange recon photograph, apparently showing a small (500-mile wide) nebula (which should not occur) with an obscured object in the center. The photo's low quality is due to intermittent EM interference. LaPlant seems to expect that Wetal and the others should already know what to do in this situation. After some posturing by Wetal and insolence from Daskar, Dodds and the crew ready Daskar's newly-christened Legios, with Podoppy riding as Gunner, and controlling the RCR-20 unit to investigate the nebula. After a 2 hour flight time, they are within 500 miles of the nebula's edge, at which time Podoppy sends the RCR-20 ahead. Here's when things start to get a bit...weird. Podoppy thinks she sees some 3000 old Super Veritechs in a cluster within the nebula, all coming towards them. When she radios Wetal to tell her about it, they vanish. Daskar is able to determine the object is a quarter of a Space Hive, and he sends his findings to Wetal. Podoppy then sends in the RCR-20 to get a closer look, and she sees a quick flash of a human, his eyes sewn shut and face burnt, appear in the camera, and she hears the screams of thousands in pain in her comm, then it all goes away in an instant. Daskar also seems to experience "hallucinations" - he feel and see blood running down from his eyes, dripping onto his gloves. Just as quickly as these images being, the stop. Shortly afterwards, Daskar and Podoppy detect an unknown IFF signal on their radar. The frequency is sent back to Wetal, and it is determined to be an old RDF signal that was used in VF/B-1J Super Veritechs in production from 2068-2071. The VF hails them, and the pilot simply says "hi!" in a cheery voice. The man's face is grizzled, and he has a beard. Daskar captures an image of the pilot, and sends this data back to Wetal, who finds that it is the MIA pilot Lucifer Hawk! It is not long after their brief exchange with Hawk that Daskar and Podoppy lose consciousness... Daskar and Podoppy awaken to find themselves inside the chunk of Space Hive, still inside their Veritechs in Guardian mode. Daskar confirms his wing cameras and audio pickups are running and recording. Hawk finally introduces himself, and begins asking Daskar questions about the current state of affairs. He also asks Daskar to give him his security clearance codes so that he can access the EDF mainframe. Suddenly, from behind the two Veritechs, a lone figure in older CVR walks up to Hawk. The new figure appears to have a short conversation with Hawk, who then nods, and the figure is dismissed. As the figure is putting back on his helmet. it can be seen his face is burnt, and his eyes sewn shut! Daskar and Hawk argue back and forth, and Hawk finally reveals the information he has. He somehow 'sends' a data file to Daskar's on-board computer, which contains wing camera footage. Hawk then, with a snap of his fingers, sends the two Roughnecks back to where the were, just outside the nebula. A sensor alarm goes off, and Podoppy sees that the cloud is getting smaller, very quickly. The two of them pull away from the nebula just as it collapses and explodes, sending a shockwave of energy towards them. They manage to get away, but are nearly killed by the shockwave. Back on the Stingray, Daskar and Podoppy, along with Wetal and LaPlant, look at the video file. The video shows the pilot in flight, within a solar system, two small moons or planetoids in the distance. He moves to the right, and gets a closer look, at which time it appears the orangish 'moon' is actually moving towards the other moon! The footage zooms in, and it is seen that this is no moon...but a metallic object, which has just now opened some sort of giant 'mouth', complete with large 'mandibles', and his consuming the moon. The pilot moves wildly to the left as the 'moon' and its 'rings' glow with a faint yellow light. Shortly afterwards, something completely unexpected happens...the 'moon' transforms into a giant robot! Episode 0.02 (Bonus Episode, Robotech: Vigilance - Season One DVD extras) 12/21/07 "Trouble Is The Common Denominator..." 5 Nov 2081 Characters: LCDR Devon Tanverr, ENS Jessian Wetal, SSGT Marcus Daskar, LCPL Nufae Podoppy; Col. Davin LaPlant, LCDR Anthony "Hard Rain" Madera, LCDR Dobbs (Chief of Engineering), SMAJ Len Dodds, "Ghost Rider 03" Director: Josh Grumble Synopsis: Now just a week after the disturbing encounters made by Daskar and Podoppy, Col. LaPlant calls for a briefing with them as well as Tanverr and Wetal (who makes it a point to show up at exactly 0830, when the briefing is to commence). Madera nearly runs into Daskar, who is also on his way to the Roughnecks ready room. Podoppy is already there, and upon hearing Madera speak, promptly drops Tanverr's Red Squadron commemorative coffee mug and breaks it, spilling coffee everywhere. The briefing begins, and LaPlant announces that the bulk of their Dark Unit training has ended, and that today they are assisting Madera's Ghost Riders in a recon mission. LaPlant leaves, and Madera takes over. He puts up information on the holographic display, showing a region of space just outside of Epsilon V - the same space the modified Dhivnei Space Hive (the "donut") appears months prior. In this 1/2 mile-wide area, space appears to ripple, as if stones were being dropped in a pond. Cursory readings show increased graviton activity as well as a cyclic flow of tachyons just at the 'event horizon.' Madera finishes the briefing, and mission time will be at 0930. Everyone is dismissed. Daskar is on his way back to his quarters to get ready, when he notices someone in a suit with a government ID badge standing near his door. The man is in his 50s, darker complexion, slicked-back black hair like Armand Assante, and introduces himself as Russo, liaison to the Secretary of Defense. He asks Daskar if they may go somewhere more private to talk for about 5 minutes, and Daskar invites him into his quarters. In space, LaPlant orders two of the Ghost Riders to send forward their sensor pods to get a closer look. When they do, something happens as the pods get to within 1000' of the anomaly - a blinding pinpoint of light appears, then literally "opens", swirling bluish-gray the DS9 wormhole effect. Tanverr, Podoppy, and Madera can't believe what they are seeing. The theories must be right - it would seem to be a stable wormhole! The group waits for additional orders from LaPlant. The Stingray launches a sensor probe into the wormhole. Contact is lost with the probe for about 2 minutes. Then Stingray then reports they have contact with it on the other side! It has gone 18,000 light years...and arrived in the Dhivnei System. LaPlant then orders Ghost Rider 03 through the wormhole. The rest of the group enters, but comes to an 'area' inside that splits off into 3 different directions. As Tanverr and the group ponder which way to go, 4 strange, silver tear-drop shaped vessels appear, darting around the Roughnecks. They do not attack, but appear to be observing. Tanverr orders them through the middle "passage" and within moments reappear in Dhivnei space. The Stingray then slipstreams to their location. They briefly discuss their encounter, and then return back to Epsilon; the Roughnecks re-enter the wormhole, but do not see the alien craft this time.